


i’m lovin’ it

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nakamaru is Koichi’s fanboy.





	i’m lovin’ it

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Maru felt really, really guilty. Koichi had said it was fine but Maru’s conscience would not let him sleep. Not to mention that he was in a big foreign city with loud noises and whoever was in the room next to his having a neverending supply of stamina. He had thought he could sleep through anything before he came to New York City.

After the neighbor’s girl came two more times, Maru couldn’t take it anymore and went for a walk. Surprisingly there were places still open at two in the morning, places that sold food, and he’d placed an order for chicken nuggets before he’d even thought about it. It was in the same frame of mind that his feet carried him back to the hotel, up the elevator, and straight to Koichi’s door.

He knocked lightly, figuring if his old senpai wasn’t awake he’d just go back to his room and eat them himself. He already felt a million times better now that he’d tried to make things right.

He was so deep in thought that he almost fell over when the door actually opened, a very sleepy Koichi regarding him through the narrowest slits in his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe in a very loosely tied robe. “Mm?” he offered in greeting.

Maru held out the nuggets, properly with both hands and bowed his head. “For senpai. I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Nakamaru-kun,” Koichi mumbled, his voice cracking in a way that wasn’t cute at all, really. “I told you it was okay -”

“Please,” Maru continued, shaking the box like Koichi hadn’t seen them or something. “Please take them. I can’t sleep until you do.”

“Can’t… sleep?” Koichi cocked an eyebrow, blindly reaching for the nuggets and almost dropping them as he tried to bring them inside. It was for this reason – none other – that Maru held onto the box and followed Koichi into his room, allowing the elder to guide him to the table where the box was placed.

Maru looked up at him with big eyes, finally letting go of the nuggets. It was arctic weather in Koichi’s room and he was shivering something fierce. “Senpai keeps the temperature cold,” he muttered, running his hands up his arms to warm up.

Koichi half-laughed and fell into one of the chairs, poking at a nugget. He was so tired that he couldn’t manage to grasp it in his fingers, nearly rolling it across the table until Maru caught it and carefully approached Koichi’s mouth.

Koichi opened wide like he was accustomed to being fed, which he probably was being the big star that he is. Maru felt like the luckiest guy in the world for being allowed to do this; after all, it was said recently that Koichi had been getting too thin, and here Maru was contributing to the Feed the Kouchan foundation!

He watched proudly as Koichi chewed the nugget and swallowed, immediately opening his mouth for another. This time Maru dipped it in some barbeque sauce, getting a little on his fingers as Koichi’s head was swaying a little too much to grab it right away. But instead of repeating the process like before, Koichi inhaled the nugget and swept his tongue along Maru’s finger, licking up the sauce until it was all gone.

Maru’s stomach pretty much dropped to his knees. He was fully aware that his mouth was gaping open, his eyes trained on Koichi’s pink tongue against his dark skin. Koichi licked his lips as he pulled away, opening his mouth once more but shaking his head when Maru reached for another nugget.

Gulping, Maru dipped two of his fingers straight in the sauce and offered them, completely unprepared for the shiver that ran its course throughout his entire body when Koichi sucked both fingers into his mouth. He might have made an embarrassing noise, but that just made Koichi chuckle as the tips of Maru’s fingers hit the back of his throat and Maru’s eyes rolled back into his head at the thought of that happening to another part of his body.

Before he could focus again, Koichi was tugging on his belt loops and then he was in Koichi’s lap, straddling him with his face pressed in Koichi’s shoulder. He was breathing in Koichi’s cologne and trembling at the way Koichi’s hands rested on his hips, his fingers still moving in and out of Koichi’s mouth that was closed so tightly that Maru knew his senpai was having those kind of thoughts as well.

When Maru was pulled closer, he felt the hardness inside Koichi’s robe and made another embarrassing noise as he began to react the same. Koichi groaned shamelessly at the contact, letting Maru’s fingers fall from his lips in favor of his neck, which Maru automatically stretched out to allow Koichi’s mouth to lick and suck as it pleased.

“Senpai,” Maru whispered, his voice abnormally high as Koichi’s fingers trailed up his sides, his thumbs hooking in the hem of his T-shirt to bring it up as well.

He was even colder once his chest was bared, which made Koichi’s flick of a fingertip against one of his nipples even more jolting. He almost jumped out of his skin when Koichi dropped his head and sucked it into his mouth, the drastic change in temperature making his body confused, resorting to some sort of spastic convulsion as Koichi’s tongue flicked against the taut nub.

Koichi’s eyes weren’t even open as he used Maru’s chest and neck to feel his way back up, and Maru fell into the same state as Koichi pressed their lips together, softly prying Maru’s open until he could slip his tongue inside. Maru melted into the kiss, his arms raising to wrap around Koichi’s neck like it was natural as he tilted his head and welcomed Koichi into his mouth.

He gasped a little when Koichi’s fingers tugged at his belt, but Koichi kissed him harder and pretty much sent all doubt flying from his mind as those abnormally warm hands encased him and stroked slowly. Maru couldn’t hold back anymore and Koichi swallowed his appreciative moans, leaving one hand attending to his length while the other pushed down his pants enough for Maru to kick them off.

Being like this with his senpai, so exposed and vulnerable, didn’t seem to faze Maru in the slightest. Despite the air-conditioning blasting, everywhere Koichi touched him surged with heat and brought him closer to euphoria.

“Stand up,” Koichi hissed, and Maru immediately complied even though his knees were wobbling.

He didn’t expect Koichi to just lean forward and take him into his mouth, but that’s exactly what he did and Maru would have fallen over if not for Koichi’s firm hold on his ass. It was nothing compared to the oral assault on his fingers and Maru briefly wondered if his conscience was happy now that it was completely banished and no longer had any say in anything. At least that’s his justification for rolling his hips into the tight, wet heat of Koichi’s mouth and steadying himself with one set of fingers tangled in Koichi’s soft hair.

Koichi didn’t appear to mind the manhandling, particularly when Maru yanked rather roughly and Koichi emitted a deep groan that had Maru’s mouth falling open and his noises escalating into falsetto range. The tension was accumulating in his groin, his rhythm faltering as Koichi hollowed out his cheeks and sucked him all the way in, his cock hitting the back of Koichi’s throat and making him cry out, thrusting forward until he felt a slick finger between his legs and let go with an embarrassingly loud howl.

His body was still shuddering as Koichi gently set him back in his lap, teasing the place that made Maru squirm and pant even more. “Is this okay?” he whispered, kissing Maru’s neck and massaging his hip as the finger probed even more.

Maru didn’t really have to nod being as his body was pushing back against the touch, but he did anyway. He meant to speak as well, but all that came out was a soft whine as Koichi finally poked inside, carefully sliding one finger in and out before stretching him with two.

Koichi’s robe was wide open and he was doing nothing to hide his own arousal, which was hard against Maru’s stomach as he was prepared tenderly like they were lovers. The few times he had thought about it, he expected rough and fast from this senpai, but come to think of it now Koichi was always thoughtful and took his time with most aspects of his career, why would this be any different?

A sting and a low groan called Maru’s attention to the fact that Koichi was pushing up inside him, and Maru tried his best to relax and open up for the man who was being so careful with him. Koichi’s fingers tightened on Maru’s hips as he gradually moved him up and down, breathing puffs of hot air into his ear accompanied by a deep rumble that Maru felt in his whole body.

As he became used to it, Maru braced himself on Koichi’s shoulders and followed Koichi’s lead, going faster as it started to feel good and Koichi’s head beneath his tilted back and moaned out loud. Koichi was pushing up as Maru pushed down, the rhythm they were creating making Maru’s sense of reality warp into a world where this feeling was all he knew and this man inside him was all he needed.

Koichi thrust up sharply, grazing a spot deep inside Maru that had him clutching onto Koichi’s shoulders and bouncing furiously, his every being focused on finding that spot again, having Koichi hit him right there until he passed out from the ecstasy. He felt his body tighten as he was stimulated over and over, Koichi’s nails digging into his hips and his breath coming in rapid spurts, and Maru looked down just in time to see Koichi’s face as he arched up and groaned, pulsing inside of Maru and collapsing back on the chair from the force of his orgasm.

Maru only felt a little bit like a whore as he tried to stand up, letting Koichi slip out of him and quietly hunting for his clothes that had gotten strewn all over the floor. His body was kind of sore and his heart was thumping madly, waiting for some kind of affection after such an intimate activity.

“Where are you going,” Koichi mumbled, not even opening his eyes as he turned his head towards Maru’s general direction.

“Nowhere?” Maru guessed, hoped.

Koichi laughed, cringing as he peeked open his eyes to focus on Maru. “If you help me get back to bed, you can stay too.”

Maru rushed to Koichi’s side, feeling even more like an enthusiastic fanboy than he had before as he scooped his lightweight senpai in his arms and gently deposited him on the bed, cautiously perching on the edge and waiting to be invited in.

Invitation came in the form of Koichi dragging him by his arm, and despite the late hour their lack of sleeping attire was more of a blessing than a hindrance as Maru got to explore more and more of Koichi’s body.

The next morning, Maru woke up with Koichi flush against him, skin to skin, and Maru decided that he would be sleeping in the nude from now on.


End file.
